This invention relates to a vehicle rear axle assembly and more particularly to a method for manufacturing a vehicle cross-beam axle incorporating an elastomeric damper member for securing an intermediate portion of a torque rod within the axle's channel-shaped cross-section.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,757 issued June 14, 1988 to L. D. Long, and entitled, "Rear Axle Torque Rod Damper", discloses an elastomeric damper member for retaining an intermediate portion of the torque rod within an inverted channel-shaped cross-beam rear axle. As described in the Long patent a one-piece damper member is normally U-shaped in cross-section having an upwardly opening central bore defined by vertically extending leg portions and a base portion. The Long damper member is designed for compressed insertion into a D-shaped clearance between the channel and the rod such that its section is transformed from a U-shape to a C-shape so as to be lockingly retained under pressure in the clearance. Reference may be had to the Long disclosure for a detailed description of the invention.